Copy
by LostMusic
Summary: A young alchemist looking for acceptance takes the state alchemy exam, meeting the one man that can open her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Central. An ironic name for the capital of this country, for the capital is the center of war, peace, and the well being of the people. War had broken out in the east and many were drafted to supply the demand of the lost soldiers. People within central unaware of the war outside their haven continued with their day. Moving aside lazily for the car that was making way to the capital building. Even during times of war, the government was continuing its practice of recruiting some of the most valuable soldiers: alchemists. However the furor himself was expecting this young alchemist, submitting her to the tests of the military at a ripe age of sixteen.

The car pulled to the front of the building, the driver exiting to open the door for the passenger. Vibrant red hair with a black under layer captured the sun, her sapphire eyes lifting to meet the bright neighbor. A hand above her face, she searched the building for familiarity. Lacking, she continue up the steps to her future, meeting the awaiting furor. Bowing in his presence, then saluting, the furor chuckled.

" You are not in the military quite yet, leave the formal requirement to after your exam. If you please follow me to the exam room."

" Yes, sir."

She followed quickly after him, the test were all preformed in one day rather in three due to the war, only a few hours in between breaks, yet each exam was more prestigious than the previous test, for they only wanted the best to fight in the battle to assure victory. It was only a few days before they would be deport the military alchemists to the battlefield. They arrived at the door where they both entered and he escorted her to her seat, where she sat and waited patiently. A man upfront caught her eye, an inexperienced soldier.

" You are all here to take the alchemist exam, some of you will pass, others will not. Do your best and begin."

With his words, she opened the booklet, not taking her eyes off of him till she switched her focus to the exam. Though given three hours to finish the exam, she finished within an hour, standing making her way to the front, bowing and leaving. The furor simply smiled at the young prodigy. She waited outside for the others to finish and her test to be graded. The door opened beside her, her gaze continued forward. A soldier's uniform blocked her view, averting it to the man's face. It was the same soldier captured her attention before the exam.

" What are the results, officer?"

" Captain. And you passed, surprisingly."

"Forgive me. May I ask how it is surprising?"

" You know the answer, why do you bother asking?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, captain."

The doors opened, allowing the other alchemists to exit and find areas of relaxation for the next or more depending on their time of interview. Many looking at the young girl with loathing or sneering eyes, hers' remained emotionless. Another soldier followed behind the many, turning to the captain, saluting, and then turning to the girl.

"Ms. Tyler Wasserstein, please follow me to the interview room, they are waiting for your arrival."

She stood and followed leaving the captain at the bench. His eyes followed her as she walked away, before turning and re-entering the room to take the back way to the interview room, arriving before her, yet no surprise was on her face. She came forward and sat upon the chair with delicacy, like a noble women. The interview began.

"Why do you want to become a state alchemist?"

" I want to prove to my family that just because I am a result of an affair, I still deserve to be recognized as a member not as a parasite."

"Thank you, that will be all."

She stood and bowed, leaving once more to wait for the rest of the successful alchemists to undergo the interview. She made her way to the city, walking amongst the streets. Arriving at a bookstore, she entered, greeting the owner politely before searching for a book to read. Finding one, sitting sparsely on the shelf below the others, absorbing the books knowledge wasting time before her next exam. Hours passed and the clocked towed the third hour after midday. She placed the several books she had finished back on the shelf, picked a new one and paid the owner for the book. She left and walked back to Central headquarters. The third exam was about to begin, the physical exam.

She was escorted once more to the area of the exam, an arena, filled with everything an alchemist could use as tools. There were only ten others that had passed the previous exams along with her, many astonished she had made it this far, her age getting the better of them. Stepping forward to attempt her skills first, the furor shook his head and she backed down, letting the others try and fail before her. Finally it was her turn, she stepped forward, and again the furor shook his head, standing this time.

"I would like the last participant to undergo a battle with one of the military's state alchemists. One of my choice if you would not mind"

She bowed in respect.

"Whatever you command sir."

"Very well. Captain Mustang, if you please."

The captain was taken aback at the furors order, but agreed. The two stood across from each other. The furor gave the signal to fight and Roy attacked quickly with his flame. The girl blocked it with a wall she had constructed. Without a transmutation circle to the surprise of all, but the furor, simply smiling. Mustang continued his assault, failing with each of her blocks, taking a breath to rethink the situation. She took the opportunity, and snapped her fingers, producing a flame much like his. She had copied his technique, now was using it against him. Each snap contained more power than the last, a result of her increasing power. He ran, dodging each blow, but was cut off with a wall she had created, leaving him trapped. The furor ended the battle and applauded the skill. She saluted him and Mustang. The furor awarded the girl with the well-known silver pocket watch, causing Mustang to smirk. The furor knew her potential, but wanted to see her capabilities. Now she was the youngest alchemist within the military, and only a couple days before their departure to the east.

She smiled. Mustang was stunned; it was the first sign of emotion that she had shown through out the entire process. She was intriguing to say the least for the captain. He offered to escort her to the dorms and get her accustomed to military life. She agreed and walked behind him.

" Congratulation to your passing on the exam."

"Thank you."

"When will your family know?"

" Possibly never. Unless we happen to go through my home town, which is doubtful."

" Then why did you become a state alchemist?"

"I think more so to prove to myself that I am not a nobody, but some one of importance."

"What will happen if they find out your status?"

"I'll leave that to destiny. I am now a dog of the military, I must focus on the war before us."

They arrived at her new room, each saluting each other, Mustang walked off. She spoke behind him.

"Thank you captain, for walking me here."

"No problem. See at seven hundred hours on Thursday."

"Until then."

He left her to open the door and enter the room. Here was the life of the military; a single bed, closet, and window for her to gaze upon her once free life. The people walked across the courtyard in front of the building, enjoying life in times of war. She smiled sadly, she had accomplished her dream, yet still was incomplete. Was it possibly because of the lack of knowing on her family's' part? She retreated to the bed and laid down, a knock came from the door. She sat up then stood, making her way to the door, opening it. The furor stood before her, she saluted quickly, and then bowed.

"Furor, sir, what is the occasion?"

"Even though you are now part of the military, please don't be so formal with me. Just refer to me as Bradley my dear."

"Yes, Bradley"

"Good, now would you so please in joining my wife and I for dinner tonight. She would so like to meet you."

"It would be my pleasure. What time would I be required to attend?"

"Eight o'clock tonight, if you please. Many others will be there so as not to make you feel awkward."

Thank you, sir, I mean, Bradley. May I ask what I should wear?"

"I have already had that taken care of for you. It will arrive shortly. Now if you excuse me."

She bowed against his wishes again, but smiled as she straightened, causing him to smile. He left and she once more closed the door and relaxed on her bed. Her eyes began to close as sleep began to take her.

******

It was seven-thirty. A car was sent to pick her up, aiding her with her dress and closing door. Her dress was simple, black and elegant. Covering her front, yet revealing her back, partially covered by her half-updo hairstyle. Twenty-five minutes later, she arrived at the mansion of the furor. A woman came to the front; she was heavily pregnant, glowing. As she climbed out of the car, the furors' wife came down the steps to greet her.

"Welcome, you must be Tyler! My husband has said a lot about you. 'A true prodigy' as he says, I'm just hoping that you will help end the war quickly, I don't want our son growing up in time of bloodshed."

"Well, thank you. If it isn't too rude, how far along are you?"

"Thirty weeks, just ten more to go. Though I have to say that I am quite ready just to have him here, my husband more so. Come, dinner is about to be served."

"I'm sorry, am I late?"

"No, no, no. Your early, the rest of the officers arrived early, besides you are new to military, it will take some time getting use to your new life."

They made their way up the stairs to the foyer, there her light jacket was taken and escorted to the dining room. At the end of the table, was the captain, engaged in a conversation with the Furor. She moved her hair from her eyes, the butler announcing that dinner was to be served, asking them to take their seats. She was assigned next to the captain. Sitting politely, she started a conversation with the couple across from her.

"You must be Maes Hughes, the field investigator?"

"Yes, and this is my lovely wife, Gracia."

"Pleasure to meet you both. How long have you been married?"

"One month tomorrow."

"Ah, still the honeymoon phase. Congratulations."

"And yet he still finds time to harass me on my bachelor life."

"Ah, come on Roy, you'll love the married life. At least you will have some one waiting for you at home."

"But then wouldn't it leave her waiting for him to come home or the phone to ring or possibly other soldiers to come to her door and inform her of the death of her husband. That is the risk all military spouses take when they say 'I do", yes.'

"The is correct, Ms. Wasserstein, we need to be brave and supportive."

"Only the best would know, Ms. Hughes."

The woman smiled, looking at her husband lovingly. Tyler's eyes held a wanting look, which Roy noticed, his curiosity growing. She was different from the other soldiers he dealt with in the military. For being so young, she had already lost her innocence, innocence's of all kinds.

The meal was served and many conversations were carried out. The furor's wife was having a blast, entertaining everyone, not noticing the wandering eyes of her husband, who seemed to keep them on one guest. The youngest. He had plans for the girl, big plans. His eyesight was disturbed when the deal had finished, and Mustang had offered to drive the girl home and she accepted, taking his hand. They said their farewells, and thanked the furors' wife and the furor. Leaving down the steps they arrived. He opened the door for her, then went around front to take the drivers seat. He started the car and drove into the dimly lit street, back to the dorms. She was silent beside him.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Is it common practice here to live like there is no war going on?"

"That's how we survive."

"So we get to enjoy life while others lose theirs?"

"That is war."

"Ya, I know."

"You joined the military to prove that you were some one, but you're against what we do?"

"Sad, huh? TO prove my self-worth, I must do what I hate the most."

"Your still young, you can still become what you what to be."

"I am already what I want to be, I just don't see why we must take the innocent."

"I'm sorry to say, but we have one more day before we must depart for Ishbel and we have the ability to end the war quickly, that's the best thing we can do."

She nodded, but kept her gaze out the window towards the sky. The moon was not quite full, two nights away. She closed her eyes in what seemed to be a prayer. He reached over and grasped her hand, her eyes opened, looking at her hand then him.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, the copy alchemist."

"She smiled.

"I don't need protection."

The pulled up to the dorms, where she opened the door of the car, Mustang made a move to get out.

"Its alright. I can see myself to my room. Thank you for the ride. I will see you at seven hundred hours on Thursday."

They saluted each other; she closed the door, and made her way up the stairs, his eyes following her. Once inside, he started the car once more, and made his way to his apartment. It would one of the last nights of sleep that he would have in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Screams, desperate cries, explosions were heard, and blood stained the ground. One alchemist forced open the tent of the brigadier-general, tears carving her face. The red stone ring, thrown onto his desk.

"What the hell is this?"

"A unsuccessful philosophers stone. It is helping us end this war quickly. , That is our orders, yes? Besides it makes our alchemy reach new heights of power."

"At the expense of blood from the innocent?"

"War is war. Think of it as excitement."

"Oh, what kind of excitement is that in your sick mind?"

He looked at her inappropriately. Standing, he made his way to her, walking behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Whispering in her ear,

"How about I show you?"

His hand slid down her arm, sneaking over her breast, she pulled away.

"Your disgusting."

"Yet you are still bound by orders from your superiors."

"And if I refuse?"

"Consequences may occur."

"I'll take my chances."

She made her way to leave, taking the blood ring with her. Reentering the battlefield to taint her hands once more. The Brigadier-general followed her, for it was the battle to end the war, with her leading the way. It was now dusk, she walked past the newly appointed Colonel. He made the move to speak, but her eyes stole his words, the bloodstains reflected in them. Though just a captain, she led the way, due to her ability. Using everyone's alchemy that she had copied, to lead the military. With each attack, tears fell down her face. The battle was over by nightfall, so as the war. Yet they would stay there for the next few weeks to establish order and to secure the peace they fought for. Making their way back to the campsite, the Colonel took her hand.

"What do you want Mustang?"

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business, colonel."

"Its an order."

She glared at him, and then leaned forward.

"Have somewhere private we can go."

He lead her to his tent, he no longer had to share after his promotion. He took a seat behind the portable desk; she stood, leaving them to face each other on uneven levels.

"Now, what is it?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Helping these people. We need to escort the survivors to safer grounds."

"There were no survivors. You saw it yourself, what we did."

"I went behind the generals' back. I used alchemy to create safe areas for their people underground. I want to be one of the last to leave so I lead them to a new home."

"Why are you risking your career?"

"To atone for the sins I have committed. We can not bring back the dead with alchemy, so protecting those I have saved is the best I can do."

He leaned back in the chair; his eyes softened looking at the desperate girl. He saw her innocence fading. She was young, but now had witness horror beyond her age. More tears fell down her face as she collapsed. He stood up abruptly.

"Please, I need your help. I need to know that I am still human. I don't want to carry this guilt for the rest of my life by abandoning them."

He moved around the desk towards her, reaching down to touch her head. She looked up at him, the tears overwhelming. He lowered himself, till he was at her level, wrapping his arms around her. She accepted his comfort, drawing closer. He shifted to stretch his legs out; she caused him to descend to the floor, her on his chest. She continued to cry, but calmer now. Soon, Mustang found him knocking on sleeps door, for the girl had already found it. Lying on the carpeted ground, he drew her closer for the heat, and allowing sleep to take him, dozing off to a world free of pain, hatred, and sorrow.

******

For the next few weeks, Tyler stayed with Mustang, for it was the only place she could sleep peacefully. Everyday at dusk, she would enter his tent; there they would converse about their sins over brandy.

"What about human transmutation?"

"The law and the morals of alchemy make it forbidden. "

"But what about all the lives we have taken and ruined? I can't keep drinking for the rest of my life to silence the screams in my head, continuing washing the blood from my hands."

""Colonel, you don't know what will happen to you if you do? That's so many lives, its impossible for equivalent exchange to occur?"

"What if we an surpass the equivalent exchange law?"

"Your not talking about the philosophers stone, are you?"

" But what if we obtained it? We can bring all those people back."

"Terrible things happen to those who bring the dead back? We need to let the dead rest in peace?"

"And our sins?"

"I don't know."

They faced each other, him taking another drink to join the other four he had. She moved to sit on his desk, reaching to touch his face gently.

"I guess all we can do is prevent more wars, to prevent more death. That's why we need to work hard to make this world better, for everyone."

He took her hand from his face, standing to kiss her softly on her lips. He pulled away; her blue eyes were slightly confused. He smiled.

"Happy birthday, your seventeen now. You're an adult, congratulations. "

She smiled and kissed him again, moving across the table, leg on each side of him, deepening the kiss. His hand moved up her clothed leg, suddenly she pulled away.

"Tyler…"

"We can't do this?"

"What?"

"This! I may be an adult, but we are still in the military. I can't risk this career."

"Then lets not get caught."

He smirked as he stood, having her fall backwards onto the desk, him leaning above her. He kissed her again; this time there was no return. He opened his eyes to tearful ones. She tried to smile, but was left with a quiver. He pulled back, letting her sit up. She slid off the desk, standing before him. Then walked away from him, stopping just before leaving the tent.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you taint yourself with my dirty blood."

"What?"

She left without an answer. The colonel dumbfounded, stumbled backward to rest on his desk. Her statement confused him. He touched his lips with his finger, reminiscing hers upon him. Lights in all the tents around him were dimming and eventually turning off. She wasn't coming back, leaving him to feel lonely. He removed his boots and jacket, moving to his bed, lying down. His bed was cold without her warmth, leaving him to a sleepless night.

The next morning, shouts were heard and gun shots. Mustang woke from the little sleep his body allowed him that night. He hurriedly put on his boots, grabbing his coat as he ran out of the tent. The general and the crimson alchemist were mercilessly killing those that were fleeing for safety. She arrived at his side, horror in her eyes. Suddenly she ran off towards the general, using alchemy to disrupt the sand, making it move like the ocean. The generals assault was interrupted, stray bullets flew towards where crimson alchemist and the refugees. She took the knives from their holder, using alchemy to bind them to her hands. She began her sprint, but was impeded by a flash of red light and mass power. Falling backwards, Mustang caught her.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It came from the group."

"We have to help them."

"Tyler! Wait!"

She took off again, her hands pumping at her side. She found the crimson alchemist knocked out and two others, the rest were missing. Mustang came from behind her.

"Here, take him. Get him back to the camp. He needs medical treatment."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to help them."

He nodded and lifted the unconscious man up, carrying him back to the camp, a slight struggle in his step. She crawled over to the two survivors. One was covered in tattoos, his life fading. She drew closer, her hand reaching near his face, his eyes fluttered open.

"My brother? Where is my brother?"

"He's over there. Do you want me to check on him?"

"Yes, please."

She made her way to the other man, a large cross-sized burn on his forehead. Her hand touched his cheek, moving his head to face her. She turned the sand next to her into a bowl and water. Tearing her shirt, she placed it in the water, gently dampened his wound. He came to slowly; she smiled faintly, continuing to tend to his wound. He sat up quickly, his gaze found his brother. He stumbled through the sand, making his way to his brother, arriving before his last breath.

"Brother, what happened? What did you do?"

"I gave you my arm to finish what I have began. That is why I gave you my arm. Be strong my brother."

His eyes glazed over, signifying death. The man cried out, clutching to the clothes on his brothers' chest. She moved to him, lightly placing her hand on his back, causing him to turn abruptly. His right hand hit her square in the head, holding her head next to his palm. The arm shined red, but then faded.

"What does it mean brother?"

"I don't know."

"You killed him, didn't you? YOU killed him!"

"I didn't, I swear! I was trying to help you and the others. But I was too late. Forgive me, please!"

"Why should I forgive a state alchemist?"

"Cause I am the only one who can help you get out of here alive?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I want to help, to atone for the sins I have committed."

""Only God can forgive sins?"

"Forgive me in his place, and let me help you."

He let go, she fell down roughly, rubbing her face, and she looked up. He was wandering disoriented.

"Now hold up your half and help me!"

Using alchemy, she created water, a map, and changes of clothing for him. She created food as well and money. Placing them inside the pack he carried, handing them to him.

"This will help you get to safety. Leave the military to me, I'll make sure that you don't exist for them."

He grabbed the sack then ran off, turning briefly to smile thanks to her. She returned it with her own, making her own path back to the camp. There she looked for the colonel, finding no site of him/ She began asking around, each person shaking his or her head in lack of knowledge. Luckily, a man parted the crowd and gave her, her desired words.

"He is in the building there yonder."

Thank you Marco."

" Be careful, he's in a fragile state. Yet you may be the only one to help him."

He continued on into the sand, her eyes following him, before cutting through the people to find the colonel. Arriving at the building, the general blocked her way in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the one who disrupted our assault, we can't let her go unpunished now can we?"

"Whatever General, would you please move?"

"I'd rather not, you see, this area is contaminated. The doctors that helped us betrayed us. They were sentenced and it was carried out. Shortly after they helped me and the damaged you cause."

"Sentenced to what?"

"I think you already know the answer."

She forcibly pushed pasted him, making her way down the corridor, arriving at the crimson scene. The innocent lay at the colonel's feet, the gun in his hand. He was shaking. His back faced her, his eyes avoiding hers.

"What happened?"

"I brought him here, the General was arguing with the doctors, for what they were doing. They had already cured him for what you had one. Crimson woke and sided with the General. However, he ordered me to kill them, and I obeyed. I was done with killing, yet here I am, still a murderer."

She walked to be in front of him, lifting his distraught face to hers. Tears glistened his face. One hand took his, the other using alchemy to wrap the bodies to be sent to family for burial. She led him out of the building to his tent. Inside, she removed his coat, sat him down on the bed and wiped his face down with the water in the bowl on the table. He rested his head on her shoulder, letting more tears and nightmares come. She rose to her feet from her kneeling position, nudging him to descend backwards onto the bed. She climbed next to him, taking his head and bringing it to her chest for his comfort. He clung to her, refusing to let her leave him. The sun faded into night letting her and him, sleep.

In the morning, the military was moving out. She woke first, her temple against his chest. She lifted her torso up, balancing on her elbows on either side of him. She freed one hand to run her fingers on his face, waking him.

"Morning."

Morning, Colonel."

"What time is it?"

"Time to move out."

"Already?"

"The general doesn't want any more soldiers disobeying him. Best way is to leave. So I guess, the war is truly over."

"Good."

He placed his hand behind her head to guide it back to his chest. After they returned to central, the possibility of them being able to be together was slim. With his promotion, he was moved to a desk to assign missions for lower ranks. She was to be promoted as well, but would still be working in the field. He wanted to treasure the time he had with her, though he had not yet sorted the feelings he had in his chest. It simply felt right for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been six months since their removal from the east. Mustang, promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, spent most of his time at a desk, assigning missions for those below him, he had not seen her. She had been assigned to the Furor's cabinet, carrying out his biding. She was often out on missions, though she was now a Lieutenant. He simply continued his work, within the empty office. He wanted to see her. The door opened, he lifted his head, to see her walk in, shock on his face.

"Apparently, Hughes was right. You do live in the office."

"And what about you? Where do you live?"

"In the dorms. How is work?"

"Tedious."

"It's not just the work, is it?"

He refused to answer, his eyes returning to his work. She saw the darkness around them, knowing of the lack of sleep he was facing. She walked closer to spy on his work, work not for the military, but himself.

"Human transmutation? You can't be serious?"

"I can bring them back."

"We talked about this, at the battlefield. You cannot save them, the price it too great."

"What can I do?"

"Go home and get some sleep. You'll think more clearly tomorrow. "

"I don't need sleep, just a cup of brandy."

"Getting drunk won't help either."

"It helps me sleep."

She glided around the desk, taking his head, holding it close to her chest. He shifted; his face was now between her crevices. His hands moved up the curve of her back, standing slowly, to savor her breasts on his face. Once vertical, he pulled her close, the touch o her skin calmed, reminding him that he was still alive. She slipped her hands onto his chest, pushing him back a little, he responded by kissing her, bringing her closer once more.

He wanted her. Since the day she walked into the exam, she has tempted him. She was like him, firm at times that demanded it, but when she accomplished what she wanted, she would glow. She freed him from the guilt, for she burdened it as well. She cared the suffering with him. He moved her hair off her neck to take in her fragrance before he placed his lips there. He wanted all of her. His left hand then slid down her body, clutching her ass. Her eyes shot open.

"No."

"What?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"I'm dirty. You deserve better."

"I want you."

"I'm sorry."

She vanished, leaving him to pack up and return to his own dorm room. He stared at the various circles he drew, the piles of research. She was right; he couldn't be saved from his sins by performing taboo. He poured himself many drinks, trying to ease the screaming in his ears. Hughes came to his door shortly after. Angry at his drunkenness and his research on human transmutation, he stated the same facts as she had. Except, Hughes said war was what made it acceptable, he disagreed.

"I have a plan"

"What is that?"

"I will become furor. I will change this country. That is the only way I can't forgive every breath I take."

Hughes agreed and declared his loyalty to him, taking positions near the higher ups, to provide information to him. He sat down to enjoy the pie Hughes girl had baked, a faint smile on his face.

"Hughes, you know where Tyler Wasserstein works, right?"

"With the furor. Why?"

"What does she do exactly?"

"No one knows, she does secret missions for him. Ones that probably shouldn't reach the public ear."

"Are you saying her and the furor are…?"

"Not for certain. He lost his wife during the war; she died during childbirth, his son survived. I'm thinking the furor is "mourning"."

"By using her?"

"What if wants to get to the top?"

"He wouldn't do that?"

"How would you know? You don't work with her."

"She became a state alchemist to prove to herself that she was somebody. She doesn't care about promotions and sacrificed her youth to fight in the war. She doesn't want to move to the top."

Roy, I'm surprised, this is the first time I have seen you interested in a girl. What did she that caught your attention?"

"She was honest and she was like me, but different. She seems to know more about the world than I do. I'm curious."

"I do have to say though, I would laugh if you got married before I did."

He smiled and took another drink, though he was already drunk. Hughes left, leaving him to stumble to his bed and sleep, before waking to the next day. He would show up late.

******

She continued to visit Roy when she had the chance or when she was delivering documents from the furors office. Their conversations were kept brief, as if she didn't want to be there, but he yearned to see her. He followed out into to the hallway one time, fortunately it was empty, and he took her hand to keep her from leaving.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I have a lot of work to do for the furor."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"My blood is tainted. Do you really want that on your hands when you stand to fight for your dreams."

"Yes."

"You lie."

"I don't. I just want to hold your hand, kiss you, and … you know."

Her eyes began to tear up. She shook his hand off and ran. He was left with an unfulfilled confession. He returned to his office and finished his duties so he can leave early. He grabbed a bite to eat with Hughes, having a few drinks, laughing. His mind was still on her.

"You need to give her up?"

"What do you mean?"

"She is the furors favorite, mess with her and you could lose everything."

"What if it's a risk I am willing to take?"

"Roy, please, find someone else, someone not in the military, there are a lot of great women out there, look at my girl. Think about your future Roy."

"Yeah, I will."

He left first, not without paying the bill for both of them. Hughes would be furious about that later, but now he didn't care. He was right, she wasn't for him, no matter how many times he tried to get close, and she had pushed him away. He blamed her age, but acted older than he was. He trekked up the steps of the dorms and more to his floor. He wiped his face with his handkerchief, glancing up, and spotting her. She was leaning outside his door. Not in uniform, but skirt and fitted top. She was wearing heels as well. He flipped his hair, and strode closer.

"What are you doing here?"

"To apologize."

"For what?"

"For earlier."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, because I want you too."

She kissed him forcibly, catching him off guard, but caught on quick. He thrust her against the door. Her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, his wandering up and down her body. They broke, one hand found the kill, fumbling to open the door, as they returned to each other's mouth. The door closed, she tore his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt. Staggering to the bed, he sat down; she climbed on to his lap, allowing him full access of her ass. She pulled her shirt off, uncovering her breasts. His tongue moved down her neck, to them, hands around back to undo her bra, releasing to his pleasure. She lifted in response, letting him suckle, she moaned.

He felt his pants tighten, straining his need. She felt his discomfort, sliding down his body, unzipping his member. He gasped as she took him in her mouth. Her tongue ran down his shaft, causing his hips to thrust. His hand on her head, encouraging her to take him once more and move up and down him. She stopped to kiss him, still holding him in her hand. He stood, removing his pants completely, pulling at her skirt till she wiggled out of it. He threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. His hand lifted her thigh, allowing him to travel to her womanhood. He moved her panties out of the way to tease her, wetting her. He slipped two fingers in, stopping.

"Tyler, have you ever been touched by another man?"

She blushed, giving him his answer. He pulled his fingers out, moving to get off the bed.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I can't take that from you. I'm not a man you can trust with that."

"I trust you."

"Why?"

"Cause you don't see me as dirty."

"How are you dirty?"

"I am a child of infidelity. I am not accepted within my family. I am a disgrace. My aunt, the head of the family, claims I am tainting the bloodline. I am simply the reason for the entire downfall in family and the village. That is why I accepted the furors' request that I join the state alchemist force."

He looked down at her naked body, his yearning to continue, but held his ground. The thought of the furor flowed through his mind, interrupting his perverted thoughts.

"Wait, the furor brought you here?"

"Yes, he came to my village, after hearing about my alchemy abilities. You see my mother was an acclaimed alchemist, that's why my father fell in love with her, despite being married already. An arranged marriage, but marriage none the less."

"The furor came himself."

"Yes, what does it matter?"

"I don't know, but it means something."

The phone went off, ceasing the conversation. They both stared at it, allowing it to go off once more. Roy answered before the third cry.

"Lieutenant-colonel Mustang here."

"The furor wants you in his chambers."

"When?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Alright, be there shortly."

He hung up and returned his attention to the nude girl on his bed. He rubbed his temple, the stress building.

"What is it?"

"We were summoned by the furor."

"Both of us. I can only assume your phone is going off now, you are on his team."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means were are needed and must leave now."

She slid off the bed, crouching to gather her scattered clothes. She clothed her body slowly, thinking about the previous word exchange. A hand reached around, taking her cheek, guiding it to face the owner. His dark eyes carried sympathy. He leaned in to kiss her, hesitated, and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was a sad kiss. She broke it, leaving him, naked in the room. He dressed by himself, opening the door, and heading to the chambers of the furor. She was already there when he arrived. Many other high ranked military personnel were present as well. The furor had her stand beside him before providing the announcement.

"Lady furor passed away earlier this evening. It was the plague."

The audience was lost for words. Tyler was the first to speak.

"You have my deepest sympathies furor. But what does this have to do with the military?"

"You see Lieutenant, the people must know about the lady dying of the plague. It will cause mass panic and a strain on our best alchemists. "

"Pardon the misunderstanding, but wouldn't it be better to be truthful to the public. They need to know that they are possibly in danger of a painful and preventable death."

"WE will tell them she died during child-birth. No one knew that the lady was expecting. It would be the perfect alibi. We need to maintain control over the common man."

There were a couple of questioning faces amongst the crowd, yet daring to dispute the furor. They saluted the man and returned to their quarters. Roy and Tyler made to leave together; the furor stopped one of them.

"Tyler, would you please stay behind, I have a matter to discuss with you."

She glanced at Roy, but staid behind. He let the door shut behind him, but waited outside the door for her. She assumed a position in front of the desk.

"Yes furor?"

"Tyler, I have found you to be a brilliant alchemist and one of my most trusted soldiers. That is why I am giving you the honor to be my wife and my son's new mother."


End file.
